When mooring a boat it is not only desirable, but when the boat is relatively large, it is essential that the boat be moved into open water, away from all rigid structures, such as a pier, if damage to the boat is to be avoided. If the boat is tied close to the dock, it will be tossed against the dock and eventually will be damaged, especially when high waves are caused by the weather or other conditions.
In order to achieve such open water mooring, it has been the practice to tie the boat to a buoy or float that is anchored in the open water. In order for a person to get to the dock, another vessel, such as a small boat, must be provided to carry the person from the moored boat to the dock and when reboarding the boat it must be reached by means of such other vessel.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a boat mooring device which will moor the boat in open water, away from the dock but will enable the person using the boat to secure the boat in open water while standing on a dock and to release the boat and return it to the dock without leaving the dock.
Another object of the present invention is to enable a person to manipulate a pair of mooring lines from a pier or other solid footing for securing a boat in open water and for returning the boat from the open water to the dock.